


Instill Me With Your Love

by pikachurin



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Extremely Dubious Consent, Humiliation, Incubus Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Mind Break, Mind Control, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Slutification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikachurin/pseuds/pikachurin
Summary: Jaskier likes to let his power wash over his witchers gradually. Going about his day at Kaer Morhen while the anticipation builds in the air, the scent of arousal thick and heady in every room. Reading in the library like Lambert isn’t staring at him with a hand down his trousers, palming his cock and tracking Jaskier’s every move. Strumming his lute like Eskel doesn’t have both hands at his nipples, chest bouncing as he pinches to Jaskier’s melody. Eating dinner like Geralt hasn’t stripped naked and climbed onto the table halfway through their meal, flushed down to his waist while he fingers his needy hole.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 15
Kudos: 689





	Instill Me With Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Another fill for the Kink Meme! This time, for a prompt about Jaskier being an incubus and using his powers to bang his witcher friends senseless.
> 
> https://witcherkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/429.html?thread=137389#cmt137389
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Jaskier likes to let his power wash over his witchers gradually. Going about his day at Kaer Morhen while the anticipation builds in the air, the scent of arousal thick and heady in every room. Reading in the library like Lambert isn’t staring at him with a hand down his trousers, palming his cock and tracking Jaskier’s every move. Strumming his lute like Eskel doesn’t have both hands at his nipples, chest bouncing as he pinches to Jaskier’s melody. Eating dinner like Geralt hasn’t stripped naked and climbed onto the table halfway through their meal, flushed down to his waist while he fingers his needy hole.

And all Jaskier has to do is sit back and watch as they slowly descend into madness, delighting as his pets become these rutting, sex-crazed beasts. Cocks dripping between squirming thighs, staring up at Jaskier with these glazed, hungry expressions, desperate for Jaskier to make them fuck each other in every possible combination.

Which means no one resists when he pushes Geralt’s fat ass onto Lambert’s face, both whining as Lambert’s tongue licks open his hole. Above them, Eskel is feeding his cock into Geralt’s mouth at Jaskier’s urging. He looks huge sliding down Geralt’s throat in slow, measured thrusts, Geralt’s lips stretching wide to accommodate,.

“There you go, Geralt, dear. Open that sweet mouth around Eskel’s fat cock. Feed that itch that all you witchers have to stuff yourselves silly.”

Moving around so he’s behind Geralt, Jaskier hooks a few fingers into the corners of Geralt’s mouth, holding his mouth open even wider for Eskel. Until he grows bored with the pace and shoves Geralt’s head against Eskel, setting a brutal rhythm that leaves Geralt gagging, drooling a messy puddle onto Lambert’s burly chest.

Eventually, Jaskier pulls him back so Geralt can catch his breath, wiping away tears as Geralt coughs and sputters for air. “Hush now, my love. Are you ready for even more? Eskel is going to breed your little hole for me, now.”

Jaskier positions Geralt on all fours, knees framing Lambert’s head, so Lambert can watch every inch of Eskel’s cock sink into Geralt’s tight heat.

“What’s your favorite part about watching him get fucked, Lambert?” Jaskier teases. “Mine is the way his cock swings when he takes another man. It’s a waste to have a cock that massive on such a depraved slut, don’t you think? But at least it looks so pretty when he’s getting pounded senseless. Throbbing, and bouncing, and leaking. Makes you want to give it a little tug, doesn’t it?”

Jaskier watches as Lambert reaches up to wrap his thick fingers around Geralt’s cock, watches Geralt tremble as he gets friction on his shaft for the first time in _days_. Once his hand is soaked in Geralt’s juices, Jaskier grabs Lambert’s fingers and licks them clean, relishing in the concussed look on Lambert’s face.

At Geralt’s hips, Eskel’s head is thrown back as he thrusts mercilessly into Geralt’s fluttering hole. Jaskier reaches over to twist playfully at Eskel’s hard nipples, laughing as it makes him thrust hard enough to knock the breath out of Geralt.

“You’re all so gorgeous like this. Lust-drunk and so eager to give me anything I ask,” Jaskier says, eyes going from the bounce of Eskel’s heavy pecs to the dopey, dumbstruck grin tugging at Geralt’s mouth before they land on Lambert’s untouched, twitching erection. 

“I’m sorry, Lambert, sweetie. I’ve been ignoring you, haven’t I?,” Jaskier coos, staring down at Lambert. “Eskel’s getting his dick wet in Geralt’s sloppy hole, but all you’ve gotten to do is watch. I bet you’re dying for a little contact, aren’t you?”

“Please,” Lambert says, choking on the word, and Jaskier smiles gently down at him.

“I figured as much. Here, let me help you.”

Lambert whimpers as Jaskier pushes his trousers down to finally release his cock. The look of blatant desire on Lambert’s face makes it all the sweeter when Jaskier presses a booted foot against the length of his cock.

“Go ahead, Lambert. Push against me.”

Lambert whines, but he obeys. Grinds up helplessly against the rough sole of Jaskier’s travelling boot. With all of his witchers entertained, Jaskier finally gives his cock the attention it deserves. Long, wet strokes that have all of his pets staring with greedy, wanton expressions.

When he feels his balls go tight and his thighs tingle, he orders his witchers apart, before putting Geralt on his back. Has Eskel and Lambert on their knees and stroking each other's cocks, staring as he folds Geralt’s knees up to his chest and hammers into his loose, sopping hole. Geralt’s cries echo in the otherwise silent room, the globes of his ass bouncing with each thrust. And soon, Jaskier can’t help but empty his load inside of Geralt, a wicked grin on his face as Geralt’s entire body goes rigid, as his cock pulses, spilling hot and messy across his muscled torso.

Geralt’s still shaking when Jaskier taps his softening cock against his lips. Geralt takes it into his mouth without thought, humming as Jaskier pets his hair in gentle strokes.

“Now I just need to figure out what I want to do with our other little friends.”

Geralt nurses Jaskier’s cock until he’s hard again, giving a broken whine when Jaskier pulls out and takes himself in hand. As Jaskier considers the hulking men kneeling in front of him, thinking about his orders.

Eskel’s spent far much time tonight deprived of the joy of serving others. Maybe he’ll get Lambert to fuck him open while Eskel’s face is shoved into Geralt’s hole. Pink little tongue lapping desperately for a taste of Jaskier’s seed while his ass gets fucked loose. And since Jaskier’s feeling charitable, he’ll even indulge Eskel’s inner tit whore, twisting and tugging until they go purple under his fingers.

Lambert, who craves pain as much as pleasure, will get to spend time across both Geralt and Eskel’s laps. They’ll take turns making that ass wiggle with hard, unrelenting slaps. Over and over until his ass is red and bruising, hissing as tears fall from his eyes. And that’s when he’ll get Lambert to ride his cock, ass aching and so hot against Jaskier’s lap as he obeys.

But the best part will be when Geralt’s turn comes around again. How his face will go dopey and cockhungry as Lambert and Eskel slide into his slutty hole. How he’ll squirm from how full he feels, mouth open on these helpless moans until Jaskier shuts him up by shoving his cock into Geralt’s greedy throat. 

He’s fairly sure that Eskel and Lambert might beg for the same treatment after they see how ruined Geralt looks afterwards.

That thought drives Jaskier to a surprising second orgasm, splashing over Eskel and Lambert’s flushed faces. As Jaskier’s gifts take hold, both men give out pained whimpers and shudder apart. Their come spills out over their hands in violent jets, leaving their pubes soaked. 

He gives Geralt the pleasure of licking him clean again while Eskel and Lambert lap at their mess, so that Geralt can quake through another orgasm at the taste of Jaskier’s spend. And with all of them still weak from aftershocks, it seems only right to torment them with a little stimulation.

So he presses Lambert’s mouth over Eskel’s cock, Eskel’s mouth over Geralt’s cock, and Geralt’s mouth over Lambert’s cock. Muffles pitiful whines with filthy, come soaked pricks, and tuts when all of them mouth weakly at each other.

“Ah ah ah... Like you mean it, loves,” Jaskier says with an easy smile. “None of you get to come up for air until you’re all _aching_ for release again.”


End file.
